Roommates
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Characters: Megatron, Shockwave, Karmashock, Cole (G1/IDW/AU) Contains nudity, adult themes, sexual themes, profanity. Just some friendly fun with Cole, Karma, Megatron and Shockwave.


Roommates

**Characters: Megatron, Shockwave, Karmashock, Cole (G1)  
Warning: Contains nudity, adult themes, sexual themes, profanity. **

Stumbling down the stairs, Megatron gave a lazy morning yawn as he made his way down to the kitchen, running a hand across his bare chest. Primus, it had been a rough night on him. He couldn't sleep, and then when he did, he had some bizarre and fucked up dreams that made him stress all night.  
Walking into the kitchen, he heard the noise of small padding feet going across the surface of the floor, making him look to the other mech. "Shit, I forgot you were here," he mumbled, running his hand over the front of his crest.  
Apparently, Karmashock's apartment had been infested with rust-mites, so basically, the whole place had to be treated in case they spread. Of course, this meant that he couldn't live there while it was being sprayed down. Where else could he go? Well, a hotel, but considering he had asked to stay here instead, Megatron figured he'd be a good 'friend' and allow him. Well, actually, it was Shockwave who had forced him into offering, but still. He gathered it was the right thing to do. He just hoped him and that medic didn't infest this place with them, either. Otherwise he'd be royally pissed off.

Looking to the older mech, Karmashock was thankful that his protoform's cod was still on; otherwise this would have been highly awkward. "Hope I didn't wake you. Just getting a cuppa," he said, giving a grin. He was completely awake, unlike what Megatron looked like.

"Please, I forgot you were even here," said Megatron, lazily grabbing an empty glass and pouring some energon into it. "Just had a rough night, that's all."

"Oh? Anything you wanna talk about?" asked the motorbike, his slate optics watching as the larger mech sculled down the glass of cold energon. Well, he wasn't lying. He looked pretty rough. "Or you mean with Shockwave?"

Putting the glass in the sink, Megatron shook his head. "Had a rough stasis, that's all. Nothing I particularly wish to speak about," he mumbled, scratching against his jaw-line. "Now, I'm going back upstairs. I feel like shit, I want stasis, and I want Shockwave to be in my lap."

Karmashock chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Go enjoy yourself," he said, giving a grin as he watched the former warlord walk back up the stairs. Giving a smirk, he grabbed the other mug he had prepared, walking back into the spare room and handing it to Cole, who was now slowly waking up.

"Mmm, why are you up so early?" asked the rescue helicopter, though taking the mug. Megatron got the best of the best when it came to energon, and he savoured the sweet taste of the warm coffee-like liquid. They could have gone back to his parent's house, but he didn't exactly want Karmashock to feel uncomfortable there considering they hadn't been moved in together for too long. And Karmashock wasn't exactly a mech who liked being stuck with someone else's family.

"You know me, Cole. I'm a morning mech," he said, giving a goofy grin as he sat beside him on the berth.

Rubbing his optics, Cole checked the time. Primus, he really was a morning mech. It was only around 6:45. "I heard you talking out there. Is Megatron alright?" he asked, having heard the mech's footsteps come down the stairs, and then the husky voice. Of course, with the door ajar, he couldn't really hear much, just muffled voices. Wasn't like he was going to invade their privacy anyway, though.

Leaning back, Karmashock gave a light sigh. "Just a rough night stasis. He'll be fine," he said, smiling at the fact Cole held concern for the much larger and rougher mech.

"Hmm, as long as it's not from us," he said, putting the mug down into the berth-side table and stretching himself over the sheets. "Mm, how can you be up? You know I'm going back to stasis, right?" he asked, giving the mech a soft look.

Laughing, Karmashock put the mug back down. "Sorry, Cole, once I'm up, I'm up. I don't exactly want to fuss around down here, though, considering Shockwave's probably still in stasis, unless Megatron's up there riling him up."

Cole grinned at that. "I know someone I could rile up…" he teased, his optics darkening for a moment, though knowing nothing would come from it. He wouldn't do that in a guest's house. It was just wrong. He may have in his earlier teenage years, but not now. He had too much respect.

Giving the other mech a quirked brow, Karmashock picked up the sheet and shoved it over the helicopter. "Go back to stasis. Go on, I'll just chill in here. Might go back to stasis myself, actually," he said, giving a laugh as Cole snickered, lifting the sheet and pulling him under.

*****  
Pushing the door aside, Megatron flopped himself back onto the sheets, hearing them rustle beside him as Shockwave stirred—most likely waking up. "Sorry," he mumbled, rolling over onto his back and placing his hands behind his helm.

Turning to his mate, Shockwave's antennae flickered as he gave a gorgeous stretch beneath the sheets. "You know I don't blame you," he said, his accent gruff from his stasis. "Come here," he murmured, tugging on the older mech's arm that was folded beneath his helm.

Letting the mech unfold his arm, he allowed Shockwave to slip onto it, his warm body lying against his chest. "I didn't keep you up, did I?" he asked, giving him a worried look, though a tired one.

Placing his hands onto his lover's broad chest, Shockwave gave a light chuckle, shaking his head. "No, no. You know I worry when you can't sleep, Megatron. Are you sure you are alright? You know you can talk to me," he said, leaning a thigh over his mate's legs, the sheet going tight against his body from Megatron being above them.

Feeling the warmth on him, Megatron gave a soft smile, his fingers running against his mate's arm from the other side. "It's nothing, I promise," he said, lifting his other hand to cup Shockwave's warm cheek. "Mmm, you're gorgeous in the morning. Not to say you aren't every second of the day, but… I love when you wake up," he whispered, grasping the thigh and running his hand up to that perfect, rounded aft.

Leaning his head gently against the mech's upper chest and neck, Shockwave gave a soft breath, his hand running against Megatron's chest to feel the scars of his lover. He didn't know why, but knowing the mech had scars made his oil pulse in his wired veins.  
"I'm horrible when I wake up," he stated softly, giving a laugh. "I'm gruff, I'm unclean… Primus, I'm just messy all over," he murmured, leaning up. "You can get away with that hot, rough look, Megatron. Me?" He shook his head. "Nn, I need a shower."

Laughing, Megatron slipped the sheet from his lover, the sun beginning to stripe over them through the blinds. "You can be so gay sometimes," he grinned, letting his lover's thighs go around his hips as he sat on him. "But so fucking hot…"

Leaning his hands on Megatron's belly, Shockwave gave another chuckle. "You do say such wonderful things to me," he whispered, leaning down to give his mate a kiss, Megatron's hands going to his back and trailing softly down to his rump.  
Gasping, he gave a soft moan as he felt a single, warm, digit tease the very opening of his aft. "Nn, Megatron, we have guests…" he said, shying away, though Megatron clearly not caring as he penetrated him with that single finger, slipping inside him, making him shudder against his lover's body.

Grinning, the former Decepticon warlord leant up and kissed his lover's neck. "You think they care about two mechs, who are bonded, making love in the morning light?" he asked, his lips soft against the violet metal, his tongue slowly leaving a trail of evaporation against the silky textured skin.

With a sharp inhale, Shockwave let his hands take Megatron's from around his back, placing them against his hips. "You can try as hard as you like, Mr. Megatron, but you aren't going to get that cable in my aft this morning. Not while guests are in the premises," he said quite formally.

"A medic who has seen naked bodies all his life," stated Megatron, feeling himself harden as Shockwave's aft was situated against his cable. "Come on, Shockwave… you know you want it as much as I do," he whispered seductively, taking the lavender hands and placing them against his lower belly. "That thick shaft in your tight aft, thumping against your backside…"

Giving a whine, Shockwave slapped his hands onto the mech's chest. "Stop it…" he said, his voice going high for a moment. "You know I'd love nothing more than to let you rummage around in my aft, but we have to be sensible. We have guests, Megatron. I know that might not mean much in your books, but I'd feel wrong if I were to make love to you whilst someone else was in the house."

"So when we have a sparkling, you're aft is going to be off limits?" asked the older mech, quirking an optic ridge. "Please, you'll be crawling back after a cyber-week for some of this," he said, thrusting his hips up and making the violet mech jump.

"Megatron!" the former Guardian hissed, though giving a laugh. "Don't do that-whoa!" Being tossed off to the side, Shockwave yelped as he was thrown onto his back, the silver mech now on top of him, giving him that look. That predatory look. That… sexy, dangerous look.  
Huffing, he folded his arms, his antennae falling back into the pillow. "Megatron, I swear to Primus, if you don't stop looking at me like I'm some piece of meat, I'm going to-,"

"What?" asked Megatron, his voice hot as he grinned, his fangs showing. "What is my little commander going to do?" he whispered, biting his lower lip before running his hands down Shockwave's thighs, spreading them apart.

"Megatron!"

Giving a laugh, the silver mech sat up onto his knees. "I'm just messing around, I wouldn't really go against your pride of being proper," he said, waving his hand. "Can't say you haven't made a mech hard, though," he said, looking towards his throbbing cable.

Lowering his optic, Shockwave swallowed as the mass was just mere inches away from his face. The head was thick, that piercing easily moving from each pulse of oil that trailed down the shaft from his pulsating spark. It was even topped off with a small glisten of lubricant, sticking to the surface.  
He wanted it. He wanted it bad, but there was something in his systems just telling him it was immoral to make love to his mate while someone else was occupying the presence. Curse his droid half. If he were any less of a gentleman, he would have rolled over on his belly for Megatron.  
Sitting himself up, he let his hand touch the hardened shaft, giving it a soothing pat. "He'll just have to wait until another time. And I promise to make it up to him… and you," he said, leaning up to kiss his mate before he pushed himself out of the berth.

"Patronising bastard," Megatron mumbled, though giving an innocent grin as Shockwave looked over his shoulder. "That I love…"

"Hmm… and for that, you can't join me in the shower," said Shockwave, turning back around and walking into the ensuite.

Watching that perfect, pallid aft walk into the next room, Megatron slapped his hand against his face. Great, now he was in need of some serious fucking. However, he wasn't going to push Shockwave, so instead, he grabbed the packet of cigarettes that were sitting on his berth-side table, lighting it and taking in a drag.  
"Hmm…" Primus, it was good. There was nothing like that first, morning cigarette, and laying himself down, his helm going off the edge of the berth, he gave another drag, letting his optics dim. If he couldn't have Shockwave, than he could certainly release his stress through this. At least Shockwave's aft wasn't going to kill him. Well, unless he got some horrible STI from him. However, he knew his mate was clean. Thank Primus.

Leaning a hand against the threshold, Shockwave tsked, watching his mate. He was going to close the door, but he'd rather Megatron join him than the mech suffering. "Burn my sheets and I'll burn your cable," he stated, giving a disapproving noise as he walked over to the mech and took the cigarette from his lips.

Surprised, Megatron pushed himself back up. Was he serious!? "You're denying me everything?" he asked, giving a groan. "Come on, Shockwave, it's one or the other… You can't take my every joy away."

Putting the cigarette into the ashtray, Shockwave shook his helm. "What have I told you about smoking in the berth? You'll burn the place down," he stated, walking back to his lover and taking his hand. "Please be more careful in the future, or you might not have an aft to fuck."

Megatron's optics widened as the mech swore, making him give him a questioning look. "I didn't mean to make you angry, I'll be more careful in the future," he said, quite sincerely. He didn't want to get into an argument with the mech, after all.

Giving a light hum, the violet and ivory mech pulled the larger 'bot to his pedes. "It's all I ask," he said, nuzzling his lover's neck. "Are you coming?" he asked, unclipping himself and running his fingers against Megatron's now flaccid cable. "Because… I think I'm beginning to get… ahem… wet. And I don't mean from the shower water."

Giving a grin, Megatron followed the pallid aft into the ensuite, giving a soft growl as he bit into the back of his lover's neck as they stood beneath the warm water.

*****  
Rubbing the towel over his crest, Megatron gave a satisfied sigh, leaning his head down as he dried it as if it were hair, rubbing the towel roughly against it. He heard Shockwave give a light chuckle as he clipped down his armour.

"You should leave it out, let Cole see it," stated the English-accented mech as he clipped down the last of his armour, already having dried himself. He knew how much Megatron enjoyed to turn the temperature of the water up after he got out of the shower. Plus, it was probably relaxing after their interfacing session.

"Like he'd give a rats aft about my hidden secret," said Megatron, giving a scoff. "Besides, it only looks good when I'm armour-less," he stated, giving a fanged grin. "Get the whole form. Naked from pede to crest."

Shockwave gave another laugh, placing his hand to his lover's chest. "Mmm, Primus knows I love it any time," he said softly, letting his fingers go up to tease one of the long pieces of the crest.

Biting his lower lip, Megatron grabbed the hand and lowered it. "Unless you want another round of me in your aft, I'd back up away from the crest," he said, giving a grin. "Besides, this is my house, and I'll walk around however I wish. Cole or not, I couldn't care less if he saw me naked. Let's not forget, he basically did when I was in a coma. Someone had to undress me, right?"

Of course Shockwave hadn't forgotten that. He never would. "Primus knows you don't care if anyone sees you naked," he said, his antennae falling flat for a moment. "We've already interfaced with them in the house, so I advise at least armouring up, for my sake. Please," he said, feeling awful for having done such deeds with others in the house. He was supposed to be giving them a clean hospitality.

"Alright, alright…" said the former warlord, shaking his head as he put the towel over the rack and began putting his armour on.

"Thank you," said Shockwave, smacking the mech's backside before walking out of the room. It was about time he went downstairs, anyway. It was starting to enter the more appropriate time of morning, and he was sure the two downstairs were hungry.  
Making his way down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a cube of energon. It wasn't soon after that he heard the door to the spare room open, Karmashock and Cole walking out. They looked lethargic, but he knew nothing sexual happened between the two. If it had, Karmashock would have been a bright shade of red.

"I'm surprised you weren't up earlier," said Karmashock, giving a grin as he took the cube the violet mech offered. "You smell good… Amazingly good, actually," he said, looking to the former Guardian. "What the hell kind of cleanser is that?" He did blush when he remembered the special cologne Shockwave put on him when he went for his first date with Cole. But this one was different. Just as good, but different.

"Shockwave's special mech perfume," stated Megatron in an advertising voice as he walked down the stairs, having put his helm on. "What have I said about him being fabulously gay sometimes?"

"A mech should smell nice," stated Shockwave, placing his hand to his chest.

"No, the scent of a mech should be his own musk," said the silver mech, running his hand across his chest armour. "There's nothing more sexy than the scent of natural plating."

Cole gave a smirk. "Well, I think you smell lovely, Shockwave," he said, watching as the mech gave an embarrassed nod.

"Now, off the topic of my scent, is there anything you two need whilst here? I should probably grab the groceries considering it's the weekend and Primus knows this house is empty…" he murmured, looking around. They were in a serious need of replenishing.

Waving a hand, Karmashock made a soft noise. "Why don't we take you out to lunch? Come on, you're letting us stay here, eat your food and take up all your personal space. Primus knows Megatron's probably dying from not having you all to himself by now."

Leaning his hand against the wall, Megatron smirked. "You'd be surprised," he stated, his optics giving Shockwave a hungry look, only embarrassing him and causing his antennae to fall down flat.

Cole gave a soft snicker, his hands going together in front of him. "Well, don't let us get in your way. But will you join us?" he asked. "It's the least we can do, and then I can cook dinner tonight. I can come with you, Shockwave!"

"And leave me here by myself with Megatron?" questioned the therapist.

"Lucky, for all of you space wasters, I have to head into work," said the former warlord. "Layce has made it clear that I have to 'report my findings'," he said, halving his optics and putting on a feminine voice. "I won't be home until who knows when, so Shockwave, it's up to you to keep these two troublemakers out of my business."

Shockwave chuckled. "I assure you, Megatron, they would never invade your privacy," he said, the other two nodding in respect. Hell, they all knew Megatron was a paranoid mech, so if one single thing was out of place, he'd know someone had touched it.

"Good," said the husky voice, grabbing his keys. "I'll be home later," he said, talking his lover's cheek into his hand and kissing him tenderly. "Call me if you need anything."

Shockwave wished he could have leant into the kiss even more than he had, but he didn't want to put on a show in front of the other two, or make them feel awkward. And as he watched his mate go from the apartment, he gave a soft sigh.

Giving a grin, Karmashock eyed Cole for a moment. "You can really tell how far that mech's come when it comes to you, Shockwave."

Going rigid for a moment, Shockwave made an embarrassed sound. "My apologies. He's very tender when he wishes to be," he said, turning around and grabbing his own keys. "So… grocery shopping and then lunch?" he asked.

Cole perked up for a second, giving an enthusiastic grin. "Sounds like a date," he smiled, his propellers falling flat for a moment before tugging both the mechs against each of his sides.

"This is going to be a long day…" mumbled Karmashock, though yelping when he got a sharp jab from the medic.

**Author's Comment:**

_Some of you might actually remember this old ficlet and notice that there's been some changes. Basically, I cut it short so that this is just ONE ficlet, with no longer 3 parts to it like the original. Those will forever be kept in storage because I don't like them, but I still enjoy reading the comments given on them. _

_If you remember, the character HAS been changed from the original OC to Cole here. =3 I still have problems with this, but it's updated, and I am more comfortable with the relationships here. Plus, if I end up hating it again, I'll probably just put it on storage. XD I also felt a little uncomfortable with rewriting/putting Cole in here just because I haven't yet written their deep relationship, and am still in the awkward stages of things, so this seemed a little full on for me. But I just have to remember, this is LATER down the track with their relationship. Also, yeah, before Cole moved in, he was staying with his parents. He's a bit of a mumma's boy. But a clever and respectful one. Plus... his parents are rich as, so he was actually staying in the guest house on their property, so yeah. He still had privacy, just... not COMPLETE privacy. XD But that's why he moved in with Karma rather than the other way around. That'll all come into play hopefully when I write more on the pairing. _

_For now, this is the updated and beta'd version of this ficlet. It just makes more sense for me. But, like I said... I'm still iffy on it. I don't know. It might end up going back on storage later on... _

_All characters are G1/IDW based._


End file.
